


Creation of Perfect

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Marvel
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: ~12 Days of Christmas Story~You and your boyfriends, Bucky and Steve, are celebrating your first Christmas together and each of you are determined to create the most perfect Christmas experience anyone had ever experienced.





	1. Playing in the Snow

“JAMES BARNES!” You scream out as he laughs and runs away from you. “I’m going to kill you!” 

“Gotta catch me first, doll.” He winks at you. 

You huff, knowing there’s no way in hell you’ll be able to catch your super soldier boyfriend. He’s a) faster and b) stronger in every way. Then you look up at him, a smile on your face. Sure, you can’t catch him, but your other super soldier boyfriend will be able to, and you know exactly where he is, and that he can hear you.

“What you smiling at, doll?” Bucky asks, his grin faltering ever so slightly, if you didn’t spend most of your time staring at his face you wouldn’t notice the change. 

“Steve!” You called out loudly, the grin on Bucky’s face was gone when he realised what you were doing. “Come here please.” 

Bucky glared at you as Steve jogged over to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his, exceptionally warm, side. “What’s wrong, Y/N?” He asked. 

“I need your help.” You said, looking up at him with a puppy dog frown, one that got you anything from your boyfriend. “Bucky poured a whole lot of snow down my coat and I want to get him back but he’s too fast for me.” You explained. “I need you to catch him.” 

“I see,” Steve laughed, looking over at Bucky he playfully frowned. “Sorry Buck, I’ll give you a three second head start.”

“Steve!” Bucky whined, “what happened to bros before hoes?” 

You gigged at Bucky’s comment, you heart felt warm when Bucky looked over at you and winked, making sure you knew he was joking. You laughter increased when Steve just said: “1-2.” 

Bucky’s eyes went wide and he turned to start sprinting away from the two of you who were standing just beside the Avengers compound entrance. Steve lent down and pecked your cheek before shouting “3!” and started chasing after Bucky. 

You stood laughing and smiling as you watched the two super soldiers, one a master assassin and the other the symbol of America chase each other around the snow covered garden. Every time Steve would get closer, Bucky would speed up and swerve around him. 

Their game of cat and mouse went on for about three minutes before Bucky, while trying to turn, slipped and fell flat on his face causing you to burst into loud peels of laughed. Steve jogged over to him, flipped him over and pinned him down, calling you to come over and take your revenge. 

“You should have seen your face!” You laughed when you got over to them. “It looked like a cartoon!” 

“I’m glad I’m such good entertainment, Y/N.” Bucky deadpanned, looking up at you. “Now, are you going to cover me in snow or what?” 

You just giggled slightly, “I don’t need to. You’re already covered!” It was true, he had snow everywhere from when he had fallen over. His hair was now white, and his black coat was now a mix of white and black. Steve laughed as well and got of him, helping him stand.

“Why is snow so fucking cold?” Bucky yelped when snow from his hair fell into his coat, coming in contact with bare skin. 

“Cause it’s snow Buck.” You replied seriously. He just rolled his eyes and pulled both you and Steve under his arms. He smiled down at you and pressed a quick kiss to the crown of your head. 

“Come on, we have hot chocolate inside.” Steve said, “Wanda made it.” 

The three of you walked into the avengers compound, each thinking of how lucky you were to have the other two in your life.


	2. Ugly Sweater

“I don’t understand.” Thor said after Tony finished speaking. “You make yourself ugly on purpose?” You were all sitting around the kitchen bar, most of you were eating breakfast while a few were just sitting with the rest of you, Steve, Bucky and Natasha had already eaten as they always got up at dawn to start their day. 

You and the rest of the Avengers laughed, “sort off.” Tony said. “You find or make an ugly sweater and you wear it, the funniest wins.” 

“Okay.” Thor muttered, “Midgard is a strange place.” 

“We’ll have two categories, singles and couples.” Tony said before looking over at you, Steve and Bucky, “or a three I guess?” 

Steve laughed, “thanks Tony.” 

“And we only have till tonight?” Wanda asked. 

“Yup, contest starts at eight thirty for dinner.” Tony confirmed. “So get shopping.” 

Everyone laughed with each other as they quickly finished their breakfast before going shopping. Tony, Bruce, Sam, Rhodey and Thor were all going as a single while Natasha and Clint were a group, like Wanda and Vision as well as you, Steve and Bucky. 

“What are we going to do?” Bucky asked as you walked back to your room, he had his arms wrapped around your neck as he walked behind you. 

Steve looked at the both of you from where he was walking, in front and to your left, “something good. We should try to win.” 

“It’s hardly fair,” Clint said as he and Nat walked past the three of you. “There’s three of you.”

“We could just make our own category.” You suggested, “we’d win then.”

“Or,” Bucky said, “you could add someone to your group. Maybe Tony or Thor?”

Nat rolled her eyes and pulled Clint towards the front door. “Come on, we don’t have much time.” 

“But what are we going to do?” Bucky asked. Steve opened your bedroom door and let you and Bucky in before following. 

“I have an idea.” You said, “but we’d have to make them.” 

Bucky finally let go of you so you could get ready to go, “well Stevie, grab your sewing kit.” 

~~

It took about two hours to get all the supplies you needed to create the perfect sweaters. Most of the team were out when you got back, only Wanda, Vision, Clint and Nat were at the compound but were all in their rooms working away. 

You had known that there was going to be something tonight, Pepper and you had discussed having a fun night when the week before your boys had returned home hurt both physically and mentally. She had decided what was happening but refused to tell you, saying that you should join in the fun as well. 

It had been a good idea, an ugly sweater contest, everyone seemed excited for the night. 

The three of you were stuck in your room for the majority of the day, making your sweaters. Steve turned out to be an excellent seamstress, “I needed to make or mend mine and Bucky’s clothes” he had winked when you bought up his skill. By six that night the three of you all had your sweater and pants done for the contest. 

“This was a good idea, Y/N.” Bucky said as you all looked in the mirror. 

 

You were all wearing plain black pants and shoes while you had a green sweater, Bucky and Steve had red. You had sown two gold stripes onto theirs, one going vertical while went horizontal across their chests with a big gold bow where the stripes meet. You had sown gold tinsel around your chest and arms with gold and red baubles attached, when you stretched your arms up above your head you looked like a christmas tree, topped off with a gold star attached to your left wrist. When Bucky and Steve sat beside you it looked like a christmas tree with presents underneath it. 

“Thanks.” You said and looked down at them, who smiled brightly up at you. 

~~

Two hours later and the three of you walked into the common area. Everyone else were already there, laughing and chatting amongst each other. Wanda came up to you and gave you a hug, her and Visions sweaters made of green tinsel and were covered in baubles as well. “Christmas tree club!” She whispered happily in your ear.

Nat and Clint both wore sweaters that said “kiss under the mistletoe” while wearing headbands made of mistletoe. Sam, Bruce and Rhodey all had sweaters that had christmas sayings on them, while Thor was just wearing a patterned sweater. Tony’s was a simple black jumper with a mirror across his chest. 

After another half an hour of having fun, Tony cleared his throat, “okay, this is how it’s going to work. The groups and the singles are going to split off and decide who is the winner of the other team. Write the winner down and over dinner we’ll find out who wins.” He then handed Wanda a piece of paper and pen and motioned for you to split. 

You, Bucky, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Nat and Clint all sat on the sofas and debated for a few minutes before all agreeing that Tony’s was the winner. When the singles had decided they called you to the table to eat. 

“Y/N.” Steve said, causing you and Bucky to hang back. “You did really well.” He said softly. 

“That you did.” Bucky grinned at you.

“But there’s a problem.” Steve continued. 

You frowned, “what?” Everything looked good so this comment confused you. 

“It’s an ugly sweater competition,” Steve explained, “yet, you’re still absolutely gorgeous.” 

“That you are.” Bucky winked. 

You laughed lightly at them as they pulled you into a three way hug. “Silly boys.” You whispered. “I love you though.”

“Love you to, doll.” 

“Can the lovers come over here? Or are we waiting until Y/N is 100 as well?” Tony yelled out, causing you to break away and walk over to the table, where they had left you seats next to each other. Tony spoke as you sat. “Let’s do this.” 

~~

You laughed loudly as Bucky carried you on one shoulder and ran through the hallways of the compound, Steve hot on his heels. “We won! We won!” He chanted as he ran. 

“We won!” You repeated. 

Bucky didn’t set you down until you had reached your bedroom door. He reached for one hand while Steve took the other and they both helped you down, something you did so often that it became second nature to climb down from his shoulder. 

In Steve’s other hand was the trophy that Tony had presented you, it was huge, it came up to your knee and was nearly as wide as Steve’s shoulders. You couldn’t pick it up it was so heavy but luckily the super soldiers didn’t seem to mind the weight. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Steve asked as you sat on the bed. 

“Once or twice.” You teased. 

He smiled at you, “I should do it more often then.” 

“What about Bucky?”

“He’s pretty to.” Steve replied to you, laughing alongside you. 

“I prefer drop-dead handsome or greek-god-worthy but whatever you say Stevie.” He joked as he took the sweater off carefully. “But you’re right, Y/N is fucking beautiful.” 

You smiled at both your boys which turned into loud laughter when Steve muttered, “language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is wayyyyyy longer than it's supposed to be (whoops?)! Sorry, I got carried away!


	3. Getting Lost at the Mall

“Excuse me?” The small girl interrupted, “can I have a photo.” Her missing front teeth made her adorable but her Captain America shirt made her even cuter. 

Steve smiled at her and took the phone out of her hand to take a selfie with the girl. “Of course, what’s your name?”

While Steve talked to the little girl and took her photo, Bucky started talking. “The kids are always the cutest.”

“True.” You replied. 

“You know what would be cuter? Our own children.” He pretended to gasp and you simply smacked him on the shoulder, realising you mistake quickly when you felt the metal hit with you hand and the pain that came from it. “Are you ever not going to do that?” Bucky asked, his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. 

“Did you hit Bucky’s arm again?” Steve asked when he stood up and the little girl had gone. 

“Leave me alone.” You grumbled causing both men to laugh and sling an arm around you, Bucky took your shoulder while Steve wrapped his arm around you waist. 

The three of you started walking, going into different shops along the way trying to find presents for each other and some of the other Avengers you hadn’t shopped for. Bucky and you split up from Steve for a few minutes to buy for him and then Steve took you to shop for Bucky. 

It was a fun day, they were able to buy all the presents they needed but you still needed to buy for all the other Avengers. You had agreed to go and get lunch about half way through shopping, Steve even got a discount at the cafe you chose to eat at, for saving the world and all. 

“I could get used to this life.” You teased as he passed you your food. 

Bucky laughed, “it’s great, isn’t it?” 

During the day Steve got stopped for photos or autographs every few minutes, he handled it well and never seemed to care. You thought it was sweet, how much people loved him. Bucky even got stopped at one point, confused as to why the young boy would want a picture with him of all people until he rolled up his sleeve to show his prosthetic arm as well claiming “if you can be a superhero, I can to.” Bucky took the photo, you and Steve watching with smiles on your own faces before the kid left saying, “the kids at hospital will be so jealous!” 

Bucky was quiet for about half an hour after that, deep in thought. 

“Darling.” Steve called, “come here.” You went over to him, looking at different adult colouring books in the book store you were all in. “What are these?” 

“Colouring books for adults.” 

“They have colouring books for adults now?” He asked picking one up and flicking through the pages of patterns.

You shrugged, “they help with stress.” 

“That’s nice.” He commented before putting it back down and going to were Bucky was looking at novels. You quickly picked up a colouring book and a pack of colouring pencils   
for each Avenger and Steve and Bucky, who knows, maybe it would help them with all the stress they were under. 

After the book store you all decided to go back to the compound, finished shopping for the day. As you were walking to the exit, the boys were holding all the shopping bags for you, Bucky hesiated and looked around.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

“I can’t remember where I parked the car.” 

You laughed once, “what do you mean?” 

“I can’t even remember which exit I came in.”

“I thought you were a super soldier?” You teased.

He shot you are glare, not finding it funny. Bucky had been driving, and had dropped you and Steve off to go and shop for him while he parked the car and meet you when you had finished. “I have no idea.” He said in such a small voice that both your and Steve’s hearts broke a little. 

“No worries, Buck. We’ll find it.” Steve responded and started walking again. 

“I should go and see Dr. Banner when I get back.” Bucky mumbled, clearly distressed about his memory.

“No need, baby,” you replied, threading your arm through his, “I forget stuff all the time.” 

Steve looked at both of you, “I forgot where I put my phone this morning and I have the perfect brain.” He winked at you, causing both you and Bucky to laugh and for Bucky to calm down slightly. 

The three of you walked through the entire car park, trying to find the car, but you couldn’t see it anywhere. After about twenty minutes of walking Steve groaned and stopped, handing the bags to Bucky (even though you said you could handle a few bags, since Bucky already had some. They had ignored you) and took out his phone. 

He dialed a number, ignoring you and Bucky asking who was calling, and waited for a few moments before talking. “Hey Tony, it’s me. Does the car have a tracker in it?”

You could hear Tony laughing on the other end of the line before answering, “yeah.”

“Great, where is it?” Steve asked, Tony responded but you couldn’t hear anymore, Bucky obviously could as he continued to watch Steve. “Okay, thanks.” Steve said before hanging up. 

“Did you just-” you paused, thinking about what he had done in disbelief, “get Tony to track our car?”

Steve took some of the bags from Bucky before answering, “yeah.”

“Why?”

“So we can go home.” Steve replied bluntly before motioning for you to follow him. Tony had apparently been very specific with the location because within five minutes the three of you were on your way back to the compound.


	4. Baking Cookies

You were sat on top of the kitchen bench, Bucky leaning in between your legs as the both of you watched Steve float around the kitchen. He had wanted to bake some christmas cookies, since he hadn’t done it since the 40’s, when the tools and ingredients available were not as exciting. 

“Do you remember,” Steve asked, “when you tried to make cookies at my house and mom had to kick us out since you nearly burnt the house down?” 

Bucky groaned and through his head against your chest, “yes, I remember that.”

“How many times did you get us kicked out of the kitchen?” 

“How many times did you make unedible meals?” 

“In all fairness, I had nothing to work with.” 

You laughed at the boys bickering, hearing stories of them in the 40’s always made you laugh, they were such trouble makers. Although, it had become clearer that Steve was the main troublemaker in the pair while Bucky was just a science nerd who had to defend Steve a lot, even if they didn’t want you to make that assumption. 

(“I’m not a troublemaker!” Steve had cried when you bought it up. 

“And I was not some guardian angel.” 

Steve had given Bucky a look for the comment, “debatable.” 

“Piss off, ‘golden boy’.”

You had rolled your eyes, “I think it’s cute.” That had shut them up about the subject.)

“As much as I love watching you, Stevie, when are there going to be cookies I can eat?” Bucky asked as Steve, finally, started mixing some of the ingredients together. 

You hummed, “gotta agree with Bucky here. I want some cookies.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the pair of you and continued mixing. “You’re such children.” 

“True.” Bucky said. 

“Speak for yourself.” You scoffed. 

“Darling, you’re complaining about not having cookies.” Steve deadpanned. “Do you want to lick the spoon?” He teased. 

You pouted at him, which caused him to laugh and mutter something about ‘always being right’. Bucky had quickly turned around and kissed the pout off your lips, it was quick but rough and passionate, pulling away leaving you with a dreamy look on your face instead. 

After a few more minutes, Steve had finished mixing the ingredients and had three trays of cookies, all in different shapes, in the oven. The smell had almost instantly bought Sam and Tony into the communal kitchen, Steve had kicked them out with the promise of cookies once they were done. 

Now you and Bucky were sitting on the bench, he had gotten bored of standing in front of you and wanted to hug you, while Steve cleaned up the kitchen. “I didn’t really care what happened after that, I just wanted Hydra gone.” Steve explained, he was telling you the story of what happened after Bucky had fallen, “I was ready to die.”

“In school, we were always taught that you had been like that the entire time, ready to die for the cause.” You said softly, a few months ago both boys had gone through some history books you had found from your high school days and had found it ridiculous, nothing was right and they made Bucky nearly irrelevant to Steve instead making the founder of SHIELD, Peggy Carter, his main focus. 

Bucky and Steve scoffed, “if I had to die, I had to. We were soldiers, it’s what happened, people died.” Steve said, “I started making stupid and reckless decisions after Buck fell because I felt like I had nothing else. Before he fell, I did.” 

“This is a fucking sad conversation.” Bucky growled, “can we not?”

“Got any embarrassing stories of Stevie you care to share?” You smiled at Bucky.

Steve groaned and muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath as Bucky dived into stories of his and Steve’s days before the war. “-And that’s how Stevie and I got banned from that candy store and gotten soda thrown in our faces.” 

You were giggling uncontrollably as Bucky finished the story, a grin on his face. “I can’t believe that!” 

“It happened.” Steve sighed, “not my proudest moment. Now, are you going to help me decorate these cookies or what?” 

Bucky got of the counter first and then helped you down as well, Steve handed you both a tray of, now cool, cookies and laid out different icings and decorations on the bench. You turned out to be rather okay at decorating cookies, although faking confusion to have Steve stand right behind you and hold both your hands was something you did throughout. Bucky wasn’t too bad either, both you and him had chosen simpler patterns to try out while Steve was able to do more complicated designs on his. 

“When did you learn how to bake so well?” You asked.

“It was a stress relief, I’d just start making food and forget about everything.” Steve shrugged as he finished another snowflake. 

“That’s pretty cool.” You replied, “that you found something that worked.” After you had finished speaking, Bucky held one of his cookies to your lips. You took a bite and moaned out loud when you did, it tasted like heaven in your mouth. “Damm, Stevie, it worked really well.” 

Steve laughed at your comment and continued to make his cookies, Bucky ate the rest of the cookie you had tried and nodded, “these are really good.” 

“Thank you.” Steve said sincalary. “You should probably take any you want, I’m not going to be able to keep the others out soon.” Just after he had spoken a lot of the others walked in: Sam, Clint, Nat, Tony, Wanda and Rhody. 

Bucky quickly got a plate and the two off you filled it up with Steve’s best cookies to take back to your room, the others could fight over the rest. 

The three of you sat on your bed, a custom made one courtesy of Tony, and ate the cookies as you listened to more stories of their childhood and you told them some of yours as well. “I really love you two.” Bucky said randomly, his eyes weren’t focused as he said it, as if he was on a different planet in his mind.

“I love you too.” Both you and Steve replied at the same time causing him to snap back and smile. 

“Honestly,” you said, “I wouldn’t change our relationship for anything.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky teased, “I’d probably swap Steve out for some more of his cookies.” 

“If I’m gone,” Steve replied, rolling his eyes, “who’d make you more cookies?”

Bucky let out a fake gasp, causing you to giggle, then he replied, “Guess we do have to keep you around.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This is so romantic.” You sighed dreamily, clutching your drink tighter. “I love it.”

Steve smiled and pulled you closer to his side, and away from Bucky who groaned, annoyed, and shifted himself so he moved to be close to you again. 

“I’m glad you like it, Darling.” Steve replied, “although it isn’t all that romantic.” 

“Are you kidding?” You asked, shocked by his comment. “Isn’t romantic? Yes it is.”

Bucky was the one who replied, “why? Before the war, sitting right in front of the fireplace while it was cold out was a sign of being poor.”

“I guess it’s changed since then. Cuddling in front of the fire is seen as super romantic now. It’s what couples in the movies and in books do.” You said. 

“Huh.” Steve said, “I wonder when that changed?” 

Bucky answered, “probably when they got heaters in their houses. I guess you don’t need fire if you have a heater on your wall or in your floor.” 

It was one of your favorite parts of dating them, their fascination with things that you found so common. Phones, computers and all of Tony’s tech were to be expected but even things like your modern vacuum cleaners and the idea that everyone had a shower in their house were new and exciting things for them. 

The three of you were currently relaxing in front of the fireplace in the common room, Tony had told you it worked but hadn’t been turned on yet since no one cared all that much. When the rest of the Avengers went out the three of you had declined, instead deciding to make hot chocolate and cuddle in front of the fire. Bucky and Steve had carried out your pillows and blankets so that you were all comfortable while you made the drinks, now you were sitting wedged between your super soldier boyfriends as you talked about random things. 

“We all decided that we’re basically free until after Christmas.” Steve said suddenly, “I forgot to tell you, we discussed it in the meeting you didn’t go to.” He directed the end of his sentence at Bucky but smiled at the both of you.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked. 

“Christmas holidays basically. Training had been stopped until after Tony’s New Year party. We’re free to leave the compound and do whatever until New Years. Sam is going to see his family and Tony and Pepper are going to Paris.”

“Oh yeah.” You said, “Nat and Clint are going to his farm with Wanda. Rhodey and Banner are both going away as well, I forgot where though.” They both looked at you, “what? Wanda told me yesterday.” 

Bucky spoke, “so we can go wherever?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we going anywhere?” He asked, shuffling you around so that you were sitting on his lap and Steve was sitting right beside you. 

Shrugging, Steve replied, “I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it. I would have no idea where we could go.”

“So we have the compound to ourselves?” You asked, “if we don’t leave?” 

“I guess so.” Bucky replied. 

“Can I ask a question?” You asked, it had been on your mind for awhile now and now was as good as ever. You didn’t mean to completely change the topic but it came to your mind and you knew you had to ask now.   
Bucky looked down at you, a confused frown on his face. “Sure. Ask away.”

“Before the war, before you meet me, did you ever think you would be with someone else?” You asked, regretting the words as soon as you said them, not wanting to ruin the mood. It wasn’t that big of a deal for you in honesty, but it was weird and a bit strange to join them and you had been wanting to know what it was like on their side Your regret got worse as the silence wore on, neither boy answering you, you hadn’t wanted to ruin the night. 

“Yes and no.” Steve said after a minute of silence. “I love Bucky with all my heart, always did, and I was so happy with our relationship, but at the same I, I don’t know how to explain this well, uh- I always thought there was something else.”

Nodding, not looking at either of you instead staring at the fire, Bucky agreed. “Yeah, I was never looking for someone else but the moment I saw you I felt like I had found the piece of our relationship we hadn’t -our relationship was fine but it was like a bonus.” He laughed once, “that sounds shit but I don’t know how else to say it.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve asked. “Actually two.”

You nodded. 

“Did you ever expect to have two boyfriends?” 

Smiling, you shook your head, “no, never.” 

“See,” Bucky interrupted what Steve was about to say, “we never expected it but it’s the best relationship.” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Steve nodded before getting back to his questions, “why’d you ask?”

Sighing you answered, “I felt a tiny bit insecure I guess.”

“You guess?” Bucky asked, squeezing you tighter to him.

“It’s weird, joining a relationship that’s been going on for so long. It wasn’t that big of a deal, I just wanted to know.” 

You and Bucky both squealed when Steve lifted Bucky up, with you on Bucky, and sat the both of you on his lap. You and Bucky laughed loudly and without care when you realised what he had done. 

“Well, know you need no insecurities ‘cause you know that Buck and I love you so much and we never want you to leave.” 

“True.” Bucky agreed as he started kissing down your neck, causing you to moan softly. 

“I love you too.” 

Bucky stopped kissing you and looked at you, a grin on his face, “who do you love?” He teased. 

“The both of you.” You laughed. 

“Darn, I wanted it to be me.” He pouted. 

Steve rolled his eyes and pecked his cheek, “you are so stupid.” 

Bucky smiled again, “yeah, but the both of you love me so who actually cares?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of angst today, but I want this relationship to be as real as possible and it would make sense to have a few insecurities or anxiety over joining a relationship that started over 70 years before you were born! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

“How much did you buy me?” You asked shocked. 

“I thought dames liked being spoiled.” Bucky teased as he breezed past you, carrying another present with your name on it. The boys had kicked you out of your room for an hour and when you had come back in, there was a pile of about twenty presents on the bed; all with your name. 

“Sure, but this is too much.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, giving you his infamous ‘disappointed dad’ look, (Bucky had been the one to name it) “we want to spoil you, darling.” He kissed your cheek. 

“That’s hardly fair, though.” 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, now lying carelessly on the sofa looking like a model in your eyes. 

“I didn’t get this much for you two.” You admitted. 

Bucky and Steve both scoffed, “we don’t care.” Steve said. “Now, we need to wrap presents for everyone else. Can you go get them, Buck?”

“I just sat down.” Bucky whined. “Why can’t you.”

“I’m a captain and you’re a sergeant.” Steve replied instantly. “Off you go.” 

Groaning he got off the sofa and walked out of the room, stopping to give both you and Steve a kiss on the cheek before he left. WHile he was gone, Steve moved all your presents off the bed and into the walk in closet.

You had already wrapped Bucky and Steve’s presents but had yet to wrap any for the Avengers, the three of you had agreed on a joint present for them. The adult colouring books and pencils you had previously bought as well as these strange Avengers merchandise onesies that Bucky had found and bought. They were all matching and were covered in the Avenger’s faces from head to toe, literally. He had even bought the three of you one. 

When he came back he was carrying the bags you had stored in the car, he was grumbling to himself about something, something Steve could hear because he scoffed and said “you’re a super soldier. Carrying a few bags isn’t that big of a deal.”

He placed the bags on the bed and you started taking everything out while Steve locked the door. 7 colouring books, 7 packs of pencils and 10 onesies lay on your bed, Bucky groaned when he saw them, “we have so much to wrap.” 

“We better start now then.” You grinned at him and handed him the wrapping paper he had found. 

The wrapping paper was a big deal for the boys as in the first week of christmas Bucky had arrived home with four rolls of wrapping paper covered in Steve’s shield and had declared that you were only allowed to use it. Steve, not to be out done, had spent the whole next week looking for pay back, and had found it, wrapping paper that had lines of Bucky’s metal arm across it. You and Bucky had been sitting on your bed when he bursted in, holding five of the rolls. 

“Wrap the onesies in Bucky’s paper and the colouring books in Steve’s.” You ordered, taking one of the pencil packs and wrapping it in the shield wrapping paper. Turns out that neither of the super soldiers were very good at wrapping presents, by the time you had finished all 7 packs of pencils they had only done two books and two onesies. “Really?” You asked before sighing, shaking your head and picking up one of the books as well. 

You jumped when Bucky’s arms wrapped around your midsection, the cold metal shocking your skin. Tilting your head back you looked up at him, he was smiling down at you. “I’m bored.” He said as he started kissing up and down your neck.

Breathlessly you whispered, “why’s that?”

“Wrapping presents is boring.” He muttered against your neck, his hands started tracing patterns across your stomach. “And there are so many things we could do.” His hand started going lower. 

“Oh?” You nearly moaned. “Like what?” 

“I think you have an idea.” His hand stated going even lower as her started sucking beside your collar bone, causing you to moan and shiver lightly. 

“If you’re going to be like that, can you leave?” Steve teased, snapping you out of the moment. 

Bucky groaned when you pushed out of his hold, looking at Steve he gritted out, “really?”

Steve just shrugged and continued to wrap the present. You had already started on, thankfully, the last book when Bucky groaned again and resumed wrapping Nat’s onesie. “The faster we finish wrapping, the sooner we can cure your boredom.” You winked at Bucky who was looking down but you saw him smirk and start wrapping the present faster. 

Once all the presents were wrapped, tied together with one the red ribbon you had and had been stored in the closet, you and Steve made sure that Bucky wasn’t bored anymore. 

And after you had finished, none of you were bored anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's such a little shit here, I love it!! 
> 
> One week to Christmas!


	7. Watching Holiday Movies

“Home Alone?”

“Haven’t seen it.”

“Elf?”

“No.”

“The Santa Clause?”

“Never heard of it.”

“A Christmas carol?”

“Oh my God.” You groaned. You and Bucky were sitting in you room, he was leaning against the headboard and you were in between his legs leaning on his chest, you had mentioned your favourite christmas movie and he had told you that he had never seen it so now you were thinking of all the christmas movies you could to see if he knew of it.

“Doll.” Bucky said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a christmas movie. Doubt Stevie has either.” 

You tilted your head back to look at him, “we’re changing that.”

“What do you mean?”

Grinning, you responded, “movie marathon.” 

~~

All day you had been going around the other Avengers and asking for their favourite christmas movies to watch with the boys. You had a decent list, around fifteen at last count, and were currently deciding on the best ones to watch. 

You had sent Steve out to the store to buy some supplies; popcorn, hot chocolate, chocolate, candy and pizza were the priority. You had commissioned Bucky into setting up your room with you, extra pillows and blankets covered your bed. Fairy lights were set up along the joining of wall to ceiling on all four walls, something you had done at the beginning of December and that both boys loved, especially when they started twinkling. 

Once Steve was back from the store, which always took a long time since he was stopped so often especially when he was by himself, the three of you huddled down in your bed with the blinds closed and the lights off. Cuddling, you had insisted, was a necessity when it came to watching movies, neither Steve or Bucky complained when you squeezed yourself between them both and let them wrap their arms around you. 

You thought it was adorable, they way they decided to hold you, both boys had their arms around your shoulder, Bucky’s under Steve’s, and the other arm was stretched across you in front where they joined hands. You could even feel a slight movement as Steve ran his hand through Bucky’s hair.

The first movie you watched was Home Alone, Nat’s favourite, both boys liked it a lot, finding the traps rather funny. After that it was A Wonderful Life, they thought it was fun watching a black and white movie again, they had seen a handful of movies in colour before the war but the majority were black and white. 

After A Wonderful Life you got up to make pizza, something both boys complained about as you pushed yourself off them and out of the bed. You came back with four pizzas, the boys could easily eat a pizza and a half each and you needed some as well. You decided to leave the movies while you ate, joking and talking amongst each other happily. 

It felt amazing for them, to leave all their worries and stresses and just enjoy being with you and the other for the night. You didn’t know the pressure they were under but you did know how to distract them and watching christmas movies together was proving to be a winner. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” Steve sighed as you cleared away the plates. 

“I ask myself the same thing.” Bucky said, holding your hand as you climbed over him to sit in between them once more. Their arms went back to the same positions, Steve started running his hand through Bucky’s hair and Bucky started tracing patterns across your shoulder and neck. 

“Maybe.” You said, melting under Bucky’s touch, “maybe it’s because you’re both great people.” 

“If we’re great people.” Bucky said, “what does that make you?”

Steve grinned, “absolutely positively amazing.”

“Shut up.” You said softly, embarrassed at Steve’s compliment. “What movie what do you want next?”


	8. Mistletoe

“Really Tony?” Nat sighed as he hung up another bush of mistletoe. He had covered all the day ways and random points throughout the common area in the stuff as well as instructing FRIDAY to video anyone who had to kiss. 

“Yes.” Tony replied. 

You and Bucky were watching with amusement as Sam complained that he might have to kiss someone. All the avengers but Steve were with you, watching Tony as he went about setting it all up. 

Just as he was finishing Steve walked in and looked around. “Tony, why have you covered the roof in plants?”

“It’s mistletoe.” Tony answered. 

Steve looked at the two of you, and smirked, he was about to speak when Tony cut in. “You and popsicle over there do know what mistletoe is, don’t you?”

He scoffed before he answered, “mistletoe was a thing long before we were born.”

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. When we had our own apartment we would try and trick the other by putting it in stupid places and getting the other to go there.” Bucky said. 

Steve laughed and came to sit beside you, meaning you were squished in between the two of them. “You put it in the pantry.” 

“I did.” Bucky nodded, “and you went in with me.” 

“No, you pushed me in and then came in as well. I never went in.”

“Technicalities.” 

Tony cleared his throat, “great so everyone knows how to play. Enjoy.” When he had finished he left the room. 

A while later, after Sam and Bucky had to kiss, which was absolutely hilarious for you and Steve to watch, the three of you left the room. Although you all went through the door after times so you didn’t have to kiss to the disappointment of the others, and you were able to make it to your room without incident. 

You and Steve were in the bedroom when Bucky came out, a grin on his face, and his hands behind his back. “What’s that look for?” You asked him.

He didn’t say anything, instead he held his hand over you and Steve. When you looked up you saw the mistletoe he was holding. 

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky before sweeping you up in his arms pulling you tight against his body, he tipped you hear back and pressed his lips to yours. It wasn’t a harsh or rushed kiss, it was loving and slow. Your hands ran down his back as he kissed you while one of his tangled in your hair and the other held your lower back against him. 

When you broke apart Bucky had moved the mistletoe so that it was over him and Steve, a feigned innocence on his face. Steve laughed and pulled Bucky closer to him, meaning that you were stuck in between the both of them and they kissed above your head. It was common, them kissing each other like this, with you in between them. You loved it, it made you feel so loved when they included you in their romance. Their kiss was rough and hot, just the way Bucky likes it, hands tangled in hair and pushing each other closer. Their stamina was much better than yours so they could make out for minutes without taking a breath. 

Once they had finished Bucky spun you around and tapped you on the head with the bush he was still holding before dipping down and kissing you, Steve still holding Bucky around you. Bucky’s kisses were fierce, he never held back with left you breathless and dizzy. Steve’s hands trailed down your sides. Bucky held his hand in your hair, pulling it down slightly do you tilted your head up while his metal hand cupped your face, the metal felling alien against your heating skin. 

He pulled back, keeping his metal hand on your face and placing his other on Steve’s. “Love you both.” He muttered. 

Steve was about to respond when the intercom in your room came on and Tony’s voice filtered down with the sound of the other avengers laughing in the background. “Damn guys, that was intense.”

“What?” Bucky said, confused. 

“FRIDAY filmed it all for us and projected it.” Nat said over Clint and Sam’s laughter. 

“Why did we get filmed?” Steve asked. 

Tony replied. “I told her to film all mistletoe kisses.” 

Both boys grew angrier at his remark, not liking the idea of everyone else seeing you and the other man in that position. Bucky was the first to respond, growling out. “I am going to kill you, Tony.” 

“Oh shit,” Tony muttered before speaking but this time slightly quieter as if he was facing away from the intercom, “Banner, got anyway ‘stay calm’ techniques?”


	9. Holiday Party

You had never, never, expected to be invited to one of Tony Stark’s world-famous christmas parties, never the less be the guest of honor.

“Why not, Y/N?” Tony whined, he had just asked you to be the guest of honor and, partly because of the shock, you had declined.

“I’m sure there are more deserving people.”

“You put up with Steve _and_ Bucky _every_ day _, all_ day. That makes you deserving.” Tony argured, pouting at you, “come on.”

Steve and Bucky walked in at that moment, “why are you harassing our girl?” Bucky asked and they walked over to you, wrapping their arms around you.

“I want her to be my guest of honor, she declined.”

“Why did you decline?” Steve asked, looking down at you in disbelief.

“She doesn’t think she deserves it.” Tony answered before you could.

“She’ll accept.” Bucky replied.

Tony grinned. “Your dress and your tuxes are already in your room, the limo arrives at five-thirty sharp.”

~~

You sighed as Steve zipped up your dress. It was absolutely beautiful and you couldn’t deny that, bright red with a high slit up the thigh on the left and a plunging neckline and shoulder width straps, the top was structured but the bottom was loose and looked as if it was flying when you walked. You looked amazing but you still felt off, not liking the idea of being the guest of honor in front of everyone.

“I know you don’t want this,” Steve said softly, “but just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Bucky walked in as he finished talking, they both looked marvelous as well, you were finding it hard to not kiss them and ruin your makeup. They were matching, dark fitted black suits with a white dress shirt underneath and a red tie to match your dress. Bucky was strapping on his watch when he walked in and when he looked up to see you he let out a low whistle.

“Looking good there doll.”

You smiled, “you both look good as well.”

“Don’t we?” Bucky smiled at you before holding out his arm, “shall we?”

Bucky took your left arm and Steve your right, as you were walking down you bumped into Nat and Clint, who were wearing a fitted floor length black dress and a dark grey suit. “Aw,” Clint complained when he saw you, “why aren’t we matching?”

Nat had ignored him and looked at you, “excited to be the guest of honor?”

“Not really.” You laughed.

“Just have fun.” She shrugged. “It’s not that bad.”

“How do you know?” Bucky asked.

“I was the guest of honor at his 2010.”

“Really?” Steve asked.

Again, she shrugged and then pulled Clint away to their limo. The three of you followed and only a few more minutes you and your boys were in your limo on your way to the venue. The party was being held at a hotel in New York City, not too far away from the Avengers compound. At six-thirty the three of you were arriving and getting out of the car, being mobbed by paparazzi taking photos and yelling out questions. You did what you always did, held onto your boys arms and smiled at the cameras.

“Popsicles and princess!” Tony cheered as you entered the large room. “You made it.” He gave you a light hug and clapped the others on their backs.

“You really outdid yourself this year.” Steve commented, he was right. The entire room was decorated in white, gold and black decorations. It was sophisticated and classy but still fun and playful. Waiters dressed in black and white suits with gold flowers on their coats were moving about handing out appetizers and drinks. Soft music played softly in the background, almost overshadowed by all the people talking.

“Thank you.” Tony bowed slightly. “Enjoy yourself.” He said before leaving the three of you to talk to someone else behind you.

You headed to the bar, once there you hardly moved. People would constantly come up to you three, mainly Steve, and ask questions. Most of the questions were the exact same or different versions of the same question. A few times someone asked an interesting question.

The best was a little boy from make a wish, Tony had started inviting kids that had asked to meet the Avengers throughout the year after the battle of New York, he had asked Steve what his favourite dinosaur was. Which, in your opinion, was a much better question then ‘what are your thoughts on the current policy ruling?’

Steve’ favourite dinosaur was the Compsognathus while Bucky’s was the T-Rex.

It was rather boring, most of the people knew nothing about Steve or Bucky aside from what their news had told them and you had nearly slapped a few people who had glared at Bucky or out right asked about his time with Hydra. Luckily you didn’t have to as Steve would always save him.

You had been at the party for about three hours, you had talked to a lot of people. Some of it had been interesting however the majority was you listening to Steve, and sometimes Bucky, answer the same question in different ways.

The most interesting thing that happened was when a drunk girl had come up to you and asked if she could have sex with them both, outright with absolutely no shame, you had declined her offer and she had sulked off. You could still see her staring at them occasionally.

“Having fun, darling?” Steve asked after a couple had walked away. You were about to answer when he continued, “cause I’m not.”

“We should ditch the party and get some tacos.” Bucky interrupted.

“I could go with tacos.” Steve nodded, “darling?”

You grinned, “I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Compsognathus (Steve's fav dino) is a tiny little thing that hunts in a pack and would only grow to the size of a turkey. Until the 1990's it was the smallest known non-flight dino. Super cute little thing, its name means elegant jaw, however, it was super deadly. 
> 
> I like to think it's Steve's fav because he would totally see the appeal of the little guys teaming up to be more powerful than the bigger guy. 
> 
> Bucky is a basic bitch and doesn't know that much about dinos, he does, however, think the T-Rex is the coolest.


	10. Ice Skating

“Oh please!” You begged. “Come on Stevie!” 

“Yeah come on Stevie.” Bucky whined alongside you. 

Steve sighed, “I have to do this.” He gestured to the report in front of him.

“Fine,” Bucky said, “we’ll just go without you.” He quickly looked at you and winked before Steve saw.

“No. I’ll come, go and get ready.” 

You and Bucky grinned at each other, pleased you had gotten what you wanted. The both of you had wanted to go ice skating and Steve had been working, the only solution you two had come up with was to annoy and beg him to coming with you. It had, finally, worked after a lot of talking. Bucky and you were almost ready, he threw you your coat and gloves after you had put on your boots and he got himself ready as well. Steve took a bit longer, having to get changed but soon enough you were in a car heading to the ice skating rink in the city. 

“Thank you Stevie.” You whispered, leaning over his seat, and then you kissed his cheek. 

He smiled at you and started the car. “I haven’t been ice skating since I was a little kid, Bucky and I went once.” He admitted. 

“You had ice skating back then?” You teased.

“I’m not that old.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Yes you are.”

Bucky agreed with you. “We are. What was the term,” he paused thinking. “Cradle snatcher!” 

“What?” Steve asked, “what is that?”

Laughing you answered, “it means someone who dates people significantly younger than them.” 

“So us.” Bucky concluded as you pulled up to the ice skating rink. Steve let you and Bucky out to go and pay while he parked, the attendant recognized you two and started to freak out asking about Steve. You thought she was going to pass out when he arrived beside you, ever the gentleman, Steve hugged her and took a photo with her. 

She let you through, with a heavy discount, and you went to find shoes to wear. Before long the three of you were skating happily around the rink. Sometimes the three of you would hold hands and skate round slowly, other times you would race around and sometimes they would try and teach you different tricks. 

It was a fun day for you all, by the end of it you were rather tired and resting lightly on Steve as you all skated around holding hands. You were aware of flashes occasionally going off focused on the three of you but decided to ignore it and continue skating peacefully. 

The sun was setting when you got off the rink hours after you had gotten on. Steve bought you all a hot chocolate and you headed back to the car. 

“That was a lovely day. Thank you.” You smiled at them once you were back in the car. You and Steve were in the back while Bucky drove, your head was laying on Steve’s shoulder and he had wrapped his arm around you. 

“No need to thank us, doll.” Bucky replied, “but it was a very nice day.”

Steve hummed in agreement. “We’ll have to do it again.” 

“Soon.” Bucky nodded.


	11. Decorating the Tree

“We used to decorate the tree on christmas eve.” Steve told you, “it was the norm. I didn’t know anyone who decorated on the first of December.”

“Why not decorate earlier?” You asked.

“It was considered classless.” 

“That’s strange.” 

“What’s strange is going into a shop in October and seeing christmas decorations. Also, having plastic trees.”

You laughed, “plastic trees are easier and yes, it is a bit early.”

“Real trees smell nice.” 

“Why are you discussing how trees smell?” Bucky asked walking in to your room where you and Steve were sat in the middle of the bed, looking at pictures of christmas decorations together. 

You smiled at your other boyfriend, “christmas.”

“Ah, did you see Tony’s new tree?”

“No?” Steve looked up. 

“Yeah, a new one just arrived this morning, it’s 30 feet and came fully decorated.”

“We already have three?” Steve replied.

Bucky clicked his tongue, “this one is for outside.” 

“Why?” Steve asked. 

“Beats me.” Bucky moved to sit beside the two of you and peered at the catalogue you were holding. “What are you two doing?”

Steve sighed, “Y/N wants a tree in our room.”

“I think we have enough in the compound.” 

“I want one in our room.” You answered, shrugging slightly, “our own one.”

Bucky nodded and looked at Steve, “what did you say?”

“To wait to see what you said.”

“I haven’t had a christmas tree since before the war and that was the shittest tree we ever had.” 

Steve smiled at you, “sounds good.” He then got up and pulled the both of you up as well. You walked into the closet, jumping when both the boys lightly smacked your butt. You turned to glare at them but they both just smiled innocently at you.

“I thought men in the 40’s were gentlemen?” You teased, grabbing your’s and their coats. 

“Are you saying we’re not gentlemen?” Bucky asked as he and Steve took their coats. “I’m offended, doll.”

“Come on you two.” Steve called from the doorway. You all went down to the car and Steve drove you to a christmas tree sale, demanding that you get a real one. The tree you chose wasn’t as big as Tony’s trees but it was about the same height as you so it was a decent looking tree. Fitting it in the back of the car was a hassle but, luckily for you, both your boys were super soldiers who could get it to fit. 

Your next stop was the local walmart, it was packed with people buying last minute presents so it took a long time to get a cart and get around the store to find the ornaments. “We should have white and red as the colours, maybe a few silver.”

“Why do we have to choose colours?” Bucky asked, “we always got cool looking stuff.”

“Aesthetic.” Was your response and you continued to select the ornaments and lights you liked the look off. Bucky and Steve helped but left it up to you for the most part. 

Once you had bought everything you needed you headed back to the compound, it wasn’t much later that Steve was carrying the tree to your room, another perk of dating a super soldier was he could carry anything you needed him to, while Bucky and you followed behind with the bags. 

The tree was set up to the left of the door and the bags were placed on the bed. The three of you started decorating the tree, placing different coloured baubles and decorations in between the strands of fairy lights that twinkled randomly. By the end of it you were happy, it looked good. Plus, the presents that had been in your wardrobe for the three of you could go under it instead of being hidden away. 

The three of you were lounging on your bed, admiring the tree when the other avengers all came in to have a look. They were impressed by all of you skills when it came to decorating a tree. Once they had left the three of you cuddled up together and talked the night away, the glowing tree softly illuminating the room.


	12. Christmas Eve

“Finally.” Bucky muttered as you flopped onto the sofa in your room next to him. 

You were alone now, everyone else had gone away for the holidays. Pepper and Tony had jetted off last night and wouldn’t be back until after the New Year, Sam and Rhodey were visiting their families, Banner had gone somewhere, he wouldn’t tell and Clint had taken Nat, Wanda and Vision to his farm. He had invited the three of you but you had decided to stay at the compound by yourselves. You had spent the day swapping gifts with the promise to not open them until tomorrow. 

“Is it bad that all I want to do is sleep?” You asked. 

“No,” Bucky said. 

Steve walked in, “there you two are.” He then sat down on Bucky’s other side and lent his head on his shoulder. “What are we doing?”

“Sleeping.” You said and rested your own head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Sounds good.” Steve agreed. “I’m really looking forward to this break.”

“Why am I the pillow?” Bucky complained, the grin on his face giving the fact he loved it away. 

“You’re the comfy one.” You replied and Steve hummed in agreement.

Bucky looked down at you, his eyebrow raised, “Doll, you are lying on hard and cold metal. That can’t be comfortable.” 

“It is.” You argued softly and wriggled so you were closer to him, “isn’t it Steve?” 

“It is.” 

“You two are weird.” Bucky said and lent his head against Steve’s. 

The three of you sat silently for a while, Steve did end up falling asleep, he slipped and ended up using Bucky’s lap as a pillow while you stayed on his shoulder. It had started snowing outside so you and Bucky sat and watched the snowflakes fall slowly. At some point Bucky started rubbing circles onto your back softly. It was something he did often, used his metal arm to gently rub you or Steve, as if to remind himself that it wasn’t dangerous. 

When the snow had stopped falling Steve woke up, it was nearly dark outside and the three of you decided it was best to eat now. “Sorry, Buck.” Steve said as you walked into the kitchen.

“What for?” Bucky asked. 

“Falling asleep on you. That’s gotta be annoying.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I fall asleep on you all the time.” 

“I don’t mind.”

“There you go.” Bucky said, tightening his hold on Steve, “I don’t either.” 

You arrived at the kitchen and Bucky got to work making dinner for the three of you. It was a simple meal, one of your favourites, he had learnt it in Bucharest. He took his time, making sure it was perfect before serving it to you. 

“Thanks.” Both you and Steve said as you all carried your dishes over to the table. You had a quiet meal, under the glow of all the twinkling lights Tony had put up in the compound. 

“I love you both so much.” Bucky said once you were on the sofa in the living room with a movie to watch. “Meet you, doll, was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.”

Smiling at him you replied, “gotta agree.”

“Definitely. You’re both perfect.” Steve said. “Wouldn’t change any of this for anything.”

“I think that this has been the best christmas in a long time.”

“Christmas is tomorrow, Buck.” Steve teased. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “I think so to.”

You smiled at them, “I think we created something perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! They're happy and in love and I love them and you!
> 
> Merry Christmas unless you're reading this later and in that case have a good day!


End file.
